In Memorial
by bondinglucario
Summary: Ash had died. He turned into his remnant of what they call ... a Soul Dew. Twenty years later ... they seen strange figures around Pallet Town appeared. Could it be? (Rocketshipping, Profshipping, Rainbowshipping, Altoshipping, Orangeshipping, Neoshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, Author here. So if you asked me why all my body are bruised, it's because mew are actually hitting me with her tail**

**Mew: You're way too sensitive with that Author**

**Author: I know that mew, anyway, for the disclaimer, I don't own anything in pokemon**

**Mew: Wait ... what are you doing at the Laptop?**

**Author: Just giving One-shot story, this one won't have any trouble ...**

**Mew: What ... are you writing about?**

**Author: Oh? This is when Ash had died by incident**

**Mew: What do you mean Incident?**

**Author: Let's just say ... his friends are betraying him, this just some-kind of lullaby about something ...**

**Mew: Whatever ... so you want to play it all by yourself?**

**Author: Of course not, you're coming with me**

**Mew: ... Alright**

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

_Why ... Why they did this to me..._

_Is it something I have ... is it something I love..._

_I made them achieve what they want ... I help them get what they want..._

_I don't understand … this feeling … love … despair … sorrow … pain …_

_Why … why I have such fate like this …_

_I shall not remember these memories anymore …_

_Yes … revenge … no …_

_I cannot bring justice …_

_**And who had prove you cannot bring justice …**_

_Who … who are you …_

_**I am peace … I'm far beyond Arceus reach … perhaps, I could help you …**_

… _No … it's not right … you never existed inside my mind …_

_**Maybe … but you have heard me now, right?**_

… _That probably right … who you are …_

_**I am what they call… love… shape… world… or universe**_

_But … there's no such thing …_

_**In human logic, how could I understand that?**_

_Who are you … I need to know you … the true you …_

_**Who am I is not important… I will give you offer you cannot refuse …**_

_What …_

_**I will give my body to you … and you shall judge the world**_

_No … I want them gone … not suffer …_

_**Perhaps your consideration will change soon, Ash**_

_Who are you … how did you know me …_

_**I am what they call Universe, you have died and turned into Soul Dew**_

_What … but how …_

_**Your aura is quite impressive young one, you cannot simply die within it, that is the reason you are now … are a Soul Dew**_

_But … doesn't Soul Dew are only capable with Latias and Latios?_

_**Indeed young one, perhaps you should know more about it …**_

_What … it possibly is?_

_**Soul Dew is remnants of a soul, not only Pokémon … but humans as well. Only certain unique humans will turned into Soul Dew when they died**_

_What do you want from me …?_

_**I am offering you something you cannot refuse … will you take it?**_

_I don't understand … tell me what it looks like …_

… _**Perhaps you will find out when you had awaken … you are currently inside Hall of Origin right now**_

_Hall of Origin?_

_**Indeed, Arceus and the other legendary never really knows my existence … I was beyond their reach … so I'm offering you to have, second change**_

_And what is the pass?_

_**There will be no pass … my body simply not like usual human … will you take it?**_

… _What happened to my friends …_

_**Your used to be friends are just fine … they never know who you are … perhaps they will, in certain times …**_

… _I never know what gives me death …_

_**Your used to be friends had attacked you; they considered you as their enemy …**_

_Who … who control them …_

_**Nobody controls them young one, they simply never likes you, and all they want is just the power you held**_

_My power?_

_**Indeed young one, you have incredible and powerful Pokémon. Everyone willing to give anything for them, perhaps you will understand in meantime**_

_I understand … but what does all of this mean?_

_**You really one questionable young one, all your friends simply never likes you. They hates you, because you met the legendary Pokémon**_

_But aren't you a legendary Pokémon as well?_

_**Hahaha … You are wrong, young one. I was never really Pokémon; I was once called what I was. But now I will continue my offer, are you willing to take my body?**_

… _I don't know … all of this opportunity, but why you pick me?_

_**You are Arceus' Chosen One, I had my eyes closed upon you before, but when you saved me … I know you are worthy …**_

… _I need to know … why you picked me?_

_**I have answer the question young one**_

_I need the real answer …_

… _**Your pure-heart and care had awakened me … in meantime, I offer you my power and body**_

_But … I never really like this … I want my life back … with my friends … family …_

_**They all gone beyond your reach now, young one. Your friends had turned back against you**_

_But … why …_

_**If I recalled, I have answer the question now …**_

_Is it something that I have … is it something that I had achieve …_

_I felt … weird … I have weird feeling in my heart …_

_**It would be love, young one**_

_Love … what is … love …_

_**Love is a force of nature, we cannot command, control or even demand love is … it is something that beyond my reach … but my knowledge are still with me**_

_What is … Love …_

_**Love is … something you cannot live without her … and she cannot live without you …**_

_**Love is … all the small things and silly things you did together … and you laughed together with her …**_

_**Love is … love …**_

_Who … why am I feeling this … love …_

_**You shouldn't know about this for long time … young one**_

_Who … what am I love with … I cannot fell this feeling … no …_

_**Hmhmhm … You cannot resist love, young one. Perhaps you learn … love is a wonderful things …**_

… _What is … Love …_

_**It is beyond my reach to tell you more, what is love … you should felt it … back in Alto Mare …**_

… _Latias …_

_Why … why am I in love with her …_

_**It is your heart that determine her as your love … young one**_

_What about my friends … they all betrayed me …_

_**You will learn soon enough … your pain and sorrow cannot stop you …**_

_Still … I don't understand why …_

_**Life … it is what you felt …**_

… _What is … Life …_

_**It is something you used to have; Life is the living things around you …**_

_You mean like … Aura?_

_**Yes … Aura is the gate between Life and Death … without aura, everything are non-existed**_

_Why …_

_**Hmm?**_

_Why you want to help me?_

… _**It is because I was not worthy anymore in this universe, you are my next and only generation**_

_Again … why did you pick me …_

_**You have my eternal thanks for saving me …**_

_I never really know who you are …_

_**You will know who I am … soon enough, but not now … no, you will learn eventually, in time**_

… _I … I … I will … I accept your offer … for new life …_

_**Good choice, young one. You will have new dreams and power within you … although it is my body, it will very similar to your old body**_

_What it could be?_

_**You will learn … Arceus is the only one who heard about me, but never believes it. He only knows I was a myth, you shall talk to him upon you are awakening …**_

… _Yes … I will …_

_**You have my eternal thanks … young one; it is time for me to move on**_

…

_**We shall meet again sometime … Since you accepted my offer, I shall reveal myself**_

_Who are you …?_

_**I am … The Light One …**_

* * *

**Mew: ... What the hell did i just watch?**

**Author: I'm also thinking the same thing**

**Mew: wait, i thought you're the one who wrote this!**

**Author: Yes i did write this ... but somehow i felt confused now**

**Mew: Maybe just the wise words it just said**

**Author: yeah .. anyway guys, sorry for long hiatus, i have certain problem with some of uh ... school of mine**

**Mew: Right, your grade might not be raised if you didn't finish your homework**

**Author: Finished them, it won't be any problem now**

**Mew: Oh really? well then. Anyway, thanks for reading/watching this story/movie, we hope to see you again**

**Author: But-**

**Mew: No buts! come here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing much to say here ... anyway, straight to disclaimer. I don't own pokemon or any part of it, i just have Mew, Lucario, and few others coming with me**

**Mew: AUTHOR! ARE YOU READY YET?!  
**

**Author: Yes! Just a few minutes!**

**Lucario: I swear Author should have more faster or i-**

**Sky: There's no need to be rude, we have to patience**

**Author: Done! Alright, let's role!**

* * *

**WARINING: Intense and Strong Altoshipping starts here ... The story are short because it was rushed upon typing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Body**

* * *

_What..._

_**When the one is ready, you shall receive my gift...**_

_Argh! ..._

_..._

_..._

_**Truth hurt ... doesn't it?**_

* * *

(_Hall of Origin ..._)

* * *

Arceus and Mew, the only one who haven't left Ash' bed, they've been waiting for him to wake up, because they need him.

"Oh Ash …" Mew muttered. She float near Ash and poked his head.

"Mew, I don't think we should waiting for him now, we just revived him from the Soul Dew, it'll take months for him to wake up" says Arceus. He's been tired waiting Ash to wake up since Mew had convinced him to wait. The rest of legendaries had got back to their own duty.

"But Arceus!-"

"No more questions Mew, it's been twenty years since we revived him from the Soul Dew and he haven't wake up, I'm sorry to say this, but I think this is wasting time" says Arceus. Mew float near Ash, when suddenly he enveloped in bright light. Mew jolted up as her reaction.

"Hmm? What happened now?" Arceus muttered. When the light faded, Ash are now having a white mew-like ears and tail, his human ears are missing. He has a long white hair and gigantic reshiram wings on his back. Arceus and Mew are absolutely flabbergasted and utterly surprised seeing the sight.

"Impossible! It was only the legend, but I never know it will happen!" Arceus exclaimed in disbelief. Mew; despite not knowing anything, she went to Arceus.

"What do you mean Arceus? Is there anything wrong with Ash?" Mew asked, without calling Arceus' nickname she gave.

"This is not Ash anymore … that's The Light One!" Arceus exclaimed. Mew cocked her head in confusion.

"The Light One?" Mew asked.

"Correct, if you look in the library there's a book about the legend 'The Light One' it is something beyond my reach, but once someone have its power, he will seek the truth upon him" says Arceus.

"So? What's The Light One' power?" Mew asked, curious.

"The Light One power is something beyond my knowledge, perhaps we will find it out later when he woke up" Arceus replied.

"Oh …" Mew muttered. Suddenly, Arceus had an idea.

"I will call the council meeting for this now, you shall wait for Ash here, Mew" Arceus went to the hall, and then disappeared at the left, leaving Mew and Ash inside the Medical Room. Mew came closer to Ash and examined him.

"Oh Ashie … what happened to you …" Mew muttered.

* * *

(_… Subconscious_)

* * *

_**Truth Hurt … Doesn't it?**_

_What …_

_**You have my body … you have my eternal thanks … but you missed something …**_

_What … it could be …_

_**Friendship and Relationship …**_

_You're wrong … I never really wanted friendship nor relationship anymore …_

_**That's the wrong part, before I disappeared completely; I want to tell you something …**_

_What is it …?_

_**Long time ago, I have a friend. He created the world, same like what I did, but he destroyed it for shame …**_

_What happened …?_

_**He was punished; he considered to get killed as his Judgments. It was successful**_

_Who is he …?_

_**He's used to called, the Dark One**_

_The … Dark One?_

_**Yes … It is a long story, but he never returned anymore … perhaps, he will, but nor for millennium years …**_

_I see … some circumstances of life are complicated now …_

_**Indeed young one, you have learned well**_

_I still don't know … What is love … Why am I in love with Latias?_

_**Some of those human says … Love is a purpose of human life, no matter who is controlling it, is to love whoever is around to be loved**_

_But … if I really have feeling towards Latias … then how do I confess it to her …_

_**Love is something in your heart, not your mind. You can confess your love towards her, and I'm sure she will love you back**_

_Really …_

_**Yes, young one. I've been watching you now, Latias have a big crush in you, however, with my body, you can made her happy with you**_

… _I will make her happy_

_**Good … now are you ready?**_

_I'm ready …_

_**Good … now arise, young one …**_

_Argh!_

* * *

(_Hall of Origin, Medical Room_)

* * *

Mew went away to inform Latias about Ash changes. Before she went away, she sees Ash' finger is moving little bit.

'_Does he finally wake up?_' Mew thought. Only one way to find out, she float near Ash and poked his face, seeing no reaction made her sighed in disappointment.

'_Oh well, better find Latias now …_' Mew thought herself. She went outside the Medical Room to inform the condition about Ash, little did she know, Ash is doing very well … really well …

* * *

(_Line Break …_)

* * *

Ash had wake up from yearly slumber sleep. He flattered open his eyes and got up from the bed. He looked around the room, which seemingly like a Medical Room.

'_What a weird dream …_' Ash muttered. He craned his neck and feel something from his back are moving as well, he rubbed his face with his hands in puzzlement.

Ash tries to grab his long hair. He's surprised at his long and white hair.

'_So it wasn't a dream after all …_' Ash thought. Ash tries to control the wing, luckily he did. He rubbed his new-wing in astonishment.

"I … have wings …" Ash muttered. His eyes are wide, realizing he have a gigantic reshiram wing. It reminds him of the message he have.

"So this is The Light One' body …" Ash took notice at the mirror behind the door. He stood and went to the mirror to see him.

Ash was now looks like an angel. He have a wing like reshiram. Ash also have white mew-like ears and tail, his clothes are totally different. Instead of his regular unova clothing, it was more like white jacket with black strips at the edges. Ash also noticed his hair are long and white, his eyes are appeared as blue one.

"Wow … I am AWESOME!" Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, the door banged open, hitting Ash' back at the progress.

"Ow! What's the big deal?" Ash exclaimed. Looking at the one who banged the door, Ash can see Arceus, Mew, Reshiram and other legendaries at their back.

"Umm … surprise?" Ash chuckled nervously. Everyone who sees him is astonished at Ash's new body.

"SO IT IS REAL!" suddenly, Arceus exclaimed. Celebi and Jirachi appeared from the door, and went looking at Ash; they both have a totally shocked face.

"Wow … You are the light one!" Celebi and Jirachi gave a bow, Ash was confused at the moment they did that.

"What … are you guys looking at?" Ash asked.

"You are the light one … Oh it's an honor to see you here, light one" says Arceus. Ash sweatdropped.

"Umm, Arceus, it's me Ash" says Ash. There was an awkward silence at the room, when suddenly Arceus chuckled nervously.

"Ahaha … who would guess our chosen one will be chosen to have The Light One' body?" says Arceus.

"Alright, back it off, give up some room please?" Ash heard a feminine voice. Suddenly, Arceus moved over and Latias appeared.

"Latias?" Ash raised his eyebrow. Suddenly, Latias tackled Ash and hugged him.

"Oh Ash! How have you been? You're making me really worried about you Ash" Latias start to dropping tears, in reaction, Ash released the hug and sobbed her tears.

"You don't have to worry about me Latias" Ash replied with care. Latias blushed, she have a hard crush on Ash. Ash saw the blush, could the dream actually telling the truth, that he loved Latias?

"Ehm … could you explain why you had transformed?" suddenly Mew break the ice.

"Sure Mew" Ash replied mildly.

"Not here, let's do this at the hall" says Arceus, everyone except Mew went away from the door.

"Let's go Ash" says Mew. Ash obeyed, he followed Mew to the hall.

* * *

(_Meanwhile …_)

* * *

Brock, May, Misty, Max, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Tracey, Dawn, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Gary are sitting inside Pokémon Center in Orange Island. They're preparing for Silver Conference, where Trip, Tracey and Max are going to attend, while the rest of the group is there to support him.

"So are you ready Max?" Brock asked.

"You bet! I'm ready to beat and win Silver Conference!" Max exclaimed in his enthusiasm.

"Don't you forget about me, I am your enemy until Silver Conference is over" says Trip.

"Hah! You think I'm going to go easy on you two? I've trained my Pokémon really well this year" Tracey mocked.

"It's been years since we made him gone …" Misty muttered. Luckily nobody heard it.

"Hmm … the Silver Conference is going to start in two weeks, what are we going to do while waiting?" Gary asked.

"Well, why don't we start training? It's better for us to start training" says Trip with a smirk.

"Good idea, let's train some more so I can beat this league!" Max exclaimed.

"YEAH!" they yelled in unison, then begin running outside the Pokémon center.

* * *

(_With Ash …_)

* * *

Ash, Arceus and the rest of legendaries had arrived at the hall. There, Ash starts telling his story.

"So I was 'dead' and thinking about my 'friends' when I heard an echoing voice" Ash started. Everyone is listening very carefully on what he said.

"The voice offered me his body, was not sure at first, then he told me something about love and life" Ash stated, he waited for anyone to ask a question, but no one came.

"Then he mentioned something that his time already gone, then I agreed to have his body, and when I woke up, I already like this" Ash gestured towards himself. Arceus nodded, understanding the story, while the rest of legendaries still don't get the story.

"I see … so you have evolved into The Light One … good decision …" says Arceus. Everyone looked towards him.

"What do you mean Arceus?" Ash asked.

"Do you know that you used to be our Chosen One?" Arceus asked. Ash remembered something back in Shamouti Island, and then he nodded.

"There's a legend that one or two Chosen Ones around the world evolved, there's two alternative of evolution, the first is Light One, and the second is Dark One" Arceus stated. Ash clicked when hearing the conversation.

"Oh I remember now! The voice also mentioned something about his friend, Dark One" says Ash. Everyone is glaring back to him.

"Could you tell us more about it?" Arceus asked.

"Sure, he mentioned that Dark One used together with Light One. The Dark One is a Pokémon, or so I guessed, he said it was used to be his partner, a very trusted partner. However, The Dark One destroyed its world and coming along with Light One, then sealing himself inside dimension of Time and Space" Ash stated, he surprised with his immerse knowledge about everything. Ash thinks it was because of the body.

"I see … The Dark One is now sealed inside dimension of Time and Space …" Arceus murmured.

"The time and space itself, it was beyond the ruler of Time and Space, however, I believe Dialga and Palkia could sense it, if the seal are about to break" Ash continued in serious tone.

"But what can we feel if the seal had already broken?" Palkia asked.

"Easy, try to concentrate deep inside yourself, find the chain that connects between the deepest parts of Space, and find the connection between Space and Time. If you found one of it was broken, then it's already break" Ash explained. Everyone gasped at his intelligence which replied by Ash with a smirk. Palkia obeyed, he concentrated.

"Ash?" Latias asked, she came closer to Ash.

"Yes Latias?" Ash replied. Latias was already one foot, straight facing Ash.

"I want to know, what's the difference with The Light One and The Dark One?" Latias asked.

"It is a good question my dear, The Light One are the symbol of the truth, while The Dark One are symbol of ideal. It may on hold with Reshiram and Zekrom, my lady" Ash decided to go polite to test her, and he was right. Latias immediately blushed; her face now is red as her lati wings. Ash smiled, his new-found immerse intelligence are really helping him.

"S-so umm … w-what power d-does you posses?" Latias asked, she tries to stop her feeling to own Ash.

"My powers are incredibly high, young lady. As I preserve, I have immerse of intelligence and power. One of my power posses being truth, another one is just regular self-defense" Ash replied politely. However, Latias can't hold it anymore, since she was almost on heat, she decided to push it some more.

"S-so Ash … umm … w-what about The D-Dark One?" Latias asked. She's getting closer face-to-face with Ash.

"The Dark One posses the power of ideal, young lady. It was a Pokémon and always be. It posses the same intelligence I have, however, the power he have will be power of Ideals, which is beyond my reach" Ash politely replied again. He looked around and sees every single legendary minus Latias are flabbergasted, if not, they're surprised how wise Ash was now.

"Wow Ash … you're really … wise now" says Shaymin.

"Indeed Shaymin, Ash had evolved into The Light One, he will develop immerse intelligence and power. He will become wiser as well" Arceus explained.

"Latias, I want to ask you something" Ash offered. Latias's heart already began flattering with Ash's new body. His elegant and strong power, his immerse intelligence are just very tantalizingly tempting for her. Ash heart is beating hard, Latias just so beautiful… or what Ash thought.

Everyone inside the hall are watching the couple, they're standing and floating at the middle of the council.

"Y-yes Ash, what is it?" Latias asked.

"Latias, what is … Love?" Ash asked. All legendaries are surprised by sudden different question; they're expecting something more about his power. Latias was not prepared for this, her heart is beating fast, her face is red, and her entire body is acting against her will, only her heart that controls her now.

"A-Ash … Love is … accepting all of the perfect impressions that make you perfect …" says Latias. Ash starts to felt his heart flattering, he starts to act against his mind, only his heart that controls him now.

"Love always trusts …" Ash continued.

"Love always hopes …" Latias said.

"Love is all the silly things we do together …" says Ash. They begin closer and closer, each inch is their most wonderful moment.

"Love is an untamed force …" Latias continued.

"… A wonderful thing that ever happen …." Ash continued. They begin closer and closer. After it was very close, they stopped.

"Love is …"

"The one who always be with me …"

"And forever… ever and ever."

* * *

**And done.**

**Mew: Aww ... i want to see the rest of chapter!**

**Author: Sorry Mew, but I can't make a larger chapter this day, so when i'm releasing a story update, it have a change to have length between 2000 to 6000 words**

**Lucario: How about your words target?**

**Author: Don't mind that, anyway if you like the story, please Favorite it**

**Mew: Don't forget to follow us**

**Latios: Yeah! This is Latios, and we're signing out**

**Author: Hey?! What the-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry for not updating for while. I'm busy with many things today, since i'm having vacation right now ... also, if you're wondering why i don't update 'Legendary of Betrayal' even at High priority ... well, beta-reading is not an easy thing huh?**

**Sky: Oh shut up**

**Mew: Let's just start the movie**

**Author: Alright ... anyway, we don't own anything about Pokemon**

**Lucario: Done, let's start the clip.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: About Love**

* * *

Latias and Ash kissed together, in front of every single legendaries. It wasn't just quick kiss, it was a passionate kiss. A lips-to-lips kiss that everyone cannot easily forget, a kiss that will change their future, a kiss that everyone wants from their love, and the kiss from anyone who is in love. Ash and Latias released the kiss after ten seconds passed, they immediately blushed after realized their condition.

"Umm … uh …" Latias hesitated. But Ash was quick to guess what she will say.

"Latias … you could tell me later …" Ash replied, Latias nodded and went back to her regular position.

"Love is really a strange thing … you can't control them, but it felt good …" says Arceus.

"Indeed, I never been in love before …" Mewtwo commented.

"I have felt how love is, it was a good thing, but there are also a bad thing inside it" Lugia commented.

"… So what Ash will do now?" Shaymin asked.

"I will start with … love, I have considered my first destination …" Ash considered, Latias blushed at the statement.

"And what is your next destination, Light One?" Arceus asked.

"The next one will be … truth, I will seek truth for the one who betrayed me" Ash firmly stated, Arceus smiled at the statement.

"Very well … would you like to know why you are not dead yet?" Arceus asked. Ash starts to notice it as well.

"Yes … I would like to know why I did not dead yet" Ash replied.

"It is caused by your unique aura, you're turned into Soul Dew when you died or shot by one of your friends …" Arceus answered. Ash tries his best to calm down.

"What did you do so I could live again?" Ash asked.

"We took your Soul Dew so we can revive your body with it … but when we done with it, you seem unconscious for twenty years …" Mew replied, Ash eyes went wide at her statement.

"Twenty … years …" Ash repeated again. He can't believe he had unconscious for that long.

"Yes, twenty years" Arceus ensured it. Ash sighed and asked.

"What happened to my mother …" Ash muttered.

"Your mother is just fine, she only stressed out for past twenty years because losing you" Arceus answered.

"I … I …"

"Take your time Ash …" says Meloetta. Ash nodded and begins walking to the garden.

Inside the Garden, Ash could see many types of flowers and beauty he never seen in his entire life. Ash sat on the bench and looked at the sky. He's thinking about his past life and what had passed while he was unconscious.

"Long day huh?" Ash heard a feminine voice. Ash noticed Latias is flying to him.

"Yeah … long day …" Ash muttered. Latias took her human form and sat next to Ash.

"You seems stressed out" Latias guessed, she starts rubbing Ash' white wings.

"Sigh … I don't know …" Ash replied, he sighed and relaxed on the bench.

"Why … you kissed me?" Latias finally asked.

"I never know why … it's just my heart controlling me …" Ash replied. Latias heard it and blushed.

"Umm … s-same here" Latias replied, Ash smiled and glared at her.

"Latias … do you really … love me?" Ash asked. Latias was shocked by sudden question, but she have to answer him with honest.

"Yes Ash … I love you …" Latias replied. Ash smiled and kissed her again. Upon releasing it, Ash replied.

"I love you too Latias …"

"Ash … do you think it's too fast for us?" Latias hesitated. Ash chuckled at her wariness.

"We are not going to do that just yet … unless you insisted" Ash replied. Latias yipped happy and turned into her regular form, then she took Ash inside the hall.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"To my room" Latias quickly stated. Before Ash could reply, Latias opened her room and throw Ash inside it, straight to her bed.

"Ow …" Ash groaned. Latias quickly went inside and locked the room, and then she jumped on the bed with Ash as well.

"Are you sure you are ready now Latias?" Ash asked, worried that Latias can't take the pressure.

"Ooh! ~ I'm ready!" Latias ripped Ash' clothes and let him completely naked. Latias quickly kissed him and smiled.

* * *

(_Nah … this fic is rated K+ so no Lemon … Meanwhile_)

* * *

Arceus had ordered the rest of legendaries to get back at their duty. However, there is something inside his heart that makes him feel depressed.

"Is there a problem?" Arceus heard a voice and looked back; it seems Dialga is staying with him.

"Sigh … I do not know … something inside me trying to force me to do something … but I do not know what" Arceus spoke honestly. Dialga frowned, since the last time Arceus felt that feeling is when he's about to create the world.

"Oh I see … what about Ash? What are you going to do with him?" DIalga asked.

"We will train and help him until the time is ready …" Arceus simply replied.

"Indeed … where is he now?" Dialga finally asked.

"He's at the garden" Arceus replied. Dialga flew to the garden, then come back to him again.

"He's not in the garden" Dialga stated. Arceus raised his eyebrow.

"Where he would be?" Arceus muttered. He flew to the garden and looked around, only to finds out that nobody is there.

"Hmm … do you remember when he kissed Latias?" Dialga asked. Arceus remembered that and suddenly got the point.

"Don't tell me …" Arceus groaned. Dialga nodded in acceptance.

"Well then, we better prepare for their marriage … and I need to get him doing his duty later" Arceus replied.

"What is his duty?" Dialga asked.

"Well, he is the Light One, his duty is to protect Pokémon and human alike from anyone who have dark heart" Arceus replied in matter-of-fact tone, Dialga slowly nodded.

"He is … how could he become Light One?" Dialga asked again.

"First, to evolved and become the Light One, the Chosen One must accept the fate to reborn the body, if he denied it, his soul will ... well, died. If he accepted it, then he will evolve" Arceus answered again.

"Sigh … no wonder … he helped many of us" Dialga looked at the garden.

"Indeed … he helped many of us, he even risked his life …" Arceus looked at the garden as well.

"… Father, what makes you to keeping this garden alive?" Dialga asked Arceus, he sweatdropped at the question.

"Dialga, this garden is the most beautiful garden known to human and Pokémon alike, you will understand the meaning of beauty later …" Arceus replied.

"I wonder what is Ash and Latias doing …" Dialga muttered curiously.

* * *

(_Meanwhile …_)

* * *

Ash and Latias had done it. They have become one and mated with family. Ash looked at his wrist, it was a red and white ring, or most Pokémon called, a Mating Mark. Latias also have one on her claws, but colored white. They currently sleep in cuddling position on Latias' bed.

"Ash … I love you …" says Latias. Ash smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too Latias …"

* * *

**... That**

**Lucario: ... was ...**

**Mew: ...short, i was expecting some lemon**

**Author: The only problem is, i can't write lemon ...**

**Latios: Oh well ... anyway, thank you for watching this uh ... fiction**

**Author: Don't forget to follow us if you want more**

**Mew: Also remember to favorite if you like it!**

**Author: Leave your reviews so we can know your opinion**

**Latios: Good bye.**

**Author: Wait-**


End file.
